


Silence in the Stars

by mandodjarinn



Category: Din Djarin - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Din Djarin, Mandalorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandodjarinn/pseuds/mandodjarinn
Summary: (follows on from the events of Chapter 14)After losing the child, Mando doesn't know how to deal with his feelings. In two days, the both of you are going to meet with Cara and Greef to start the mission to get him back. Until then, you try to get him to feel better while dealing with your own feelings for him.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & Yoda, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Jedi Character(s) & Original Mandalorian Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Silence in the Stars

Mando had been quiet since the kid was taken. Although he was was always quiet it had never been like this. It had never been uncomfortable before. 

He hadn't spoken a word since Boba had dropped you both at Mos Eisley. You were there to pick up your ship you had left with a friend before travelling with Mando and the kid. It needed a bit of work before it would be ready for travel to Sorgan to meet up with Cara and Greef in two days so you decided to stay at the closest Inn until then.

Mando had stayed in his room for the first day, not answering when you knocked to drop some dinner off for him. You would have worried more but when you went to head into town the next day you found the plate now empty outside his door. You spent the next day at the local market as it had been months since you were on last your ship and it would require some food and other materials for your journey. It wasn't the safest place for you to be walking about by yourself but it gave you something to focus on instead of Mando and the kid. 

You picked up some fruit from the closest stall and decided to head out of the town. After about 45minutes you decided to stop and take a seat against a large rock that was just off the track to eat your fruit. It was far enough from Mos Eisley's town that the loud bustle was now barely audible. The quiet gave you time to think: about what happened on Tython, about where the kid would be by now, about how Mando was dealing with it all.

While you had grown close to the kid, you weren't nearly as close to him and he was with Mando. It took you by surprise when you first joined them, how this large, beskar covered man could be so soft for his kid. He never raised his voice near him and was never more than touching distance from him. While he was cold towards you when you first met, that had started to change as well. He still barely spoke more than one word answers but you realised he showed his care in others ways. You would wake up having fallen asleep in the cockpit with a blanket now draped over you. He would pull you closer so you were almost attached to his side as he walked you through the many citys and cantinas you had found yourself in. You also found him staring at you when he didn't think you had noticed. While there was a lot that went unsaid between the two of you there was an unspoken connection of trust, and care... and love.

You thought about what he would be doing now. He was most likely sitting still in his room, thinking about everything from a plan to get the kid back to the worst case scenario. He was good at making himself so still that despite his large frame you would not see him when you walked into a room until he decided to move. You had agreed to leave by mid-sun tomorrow and you knew it wouldn't do any good thinking about what might be happening to the kid now until you knew were Moff Gideon was and could start on a plan to get him back.

You hadn't realised how long you had been sitting by the side of the rock until you felt the cool breeze on the back of your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. You closed your eyes to welcome the cool for a moment, a stark difference from the usual unbearable heat on this dry planet. Getting up and dusting yourself off you began to head back to the town, deciding to pick Mando up some food on the way back. You guessed he still wouldn't be up for talking but as long as he was eating that was all you could hope for, for now.

The sun was completely down by the time you reached the Inn so you headed straight to Mando's room to drop the food. Knocking twice before you placed the plate of food on the ground outside the door.

"Mando?" you called out, "I'm going to leave some food out here for you. You'll need to eat before we leave tomorrow."

Before you could completely turn to head back to your room, the door swung open and he stood tall in the frame. He looked at you, then down at the food, before reaching for it.

"Thank you," he said, the modulator hiding just how sincere he was being.

You offered a reassuring smile and when turning to head back to your room he called your name to stop you. You turned back to face him and he remained still in the doorway. There was a silence between you, long but not uncomfortable.

"I went on a walk out of town today. Was good to clear my head, do you want to go?" you asked, hoping he would say yes but understanding if he said no.

He nodded, before looking down at the plate in his hand.

"How about I go and make sure everything is ready for tomorrow, you eat that, then we go?" you offered and with a nod he closed the door behind him.

You made your way back to your room and sat in the quiet, everything already ready to go the next day. Your mind was wandering back to the thoughts of Mando earlier. You were sure that he felt for you the way you felt for him but should you say it? Make sure this is true before you let yourself fall any harder, if that was even possible? A short, sharp knock at the door brought you from your thoughts and you opened it to find Mando waiting for you. Grabbing your bottle filled with water from the table you headed out and led the way.

As you made your way through Mos Eisley, Mando's hand never left the small of your back. He pulled you closer to him when he could hear shouts coming from the Cantina and you stayed that way until you made it out of the town. The walk to the spot you sat at earlier was quiet with only a few "watch your feet" shared between you. When you finally reached the rock you had sat at earlier, you turned to him and motioned for him to join in sitting next to you.

"When was the last time you got to look at the stars?" you asked him.

He turned to you, his head tilting, "I see them every night?"

His seriousness made you laugh and cover your mouth to hide your amusement at his comment.

"No, Mando," you smiled, "I mean really looked at them, without this-" you pointed at his helmet.

"I can't remember."

He had explained to you how his helmet worked once before, when you felt brave enough to ask a question about it. He had told you that it wasn't like looking with your eyes, but through a scanner, showing heat and direction.

You moved from his side, round the rock enough so you couldn't see him or him you. 

"You should look," you said.

You had always been respectful of his creed and values, never asking too many questions, but as the silence continued you began to worry you had overstepped. That was stopped by the sound of a clicking noise and the helmet being placed on the ground just within your sight. A warmth travelled through your body and you felt your heart beat faster at this one action that proved how much he trusted you. Knowing how uncomfortable he would be in this moment, you started to ramble on and tell stories of your life before your days travelling with Mando and the kid.

"I wanted to be just like my brother when I was younger. One night I heard him sneak out to go look at the stars. He was 5 years older than me and about twice my height but I still thought I could keep up with him. I ended up getting lost and finding myself at the end of some cliff. I was so loud in crying out for my brother I'm surprised I didn't wake up the whole village. He eventually found me and carried me home on his back. I don't know how he put up with me," you laughed.

"Where is your brother now?" Mando asked. He had never asked any many questions about your life before, you couldn't decide if it was because he didn't care or he wasn't used to holding conversations after spending years on his ship alone. 

"He's a pilot for the New Republic, so... not really sure exactly."

"Is he the one who taught you how to fly?"

You smiled at his question, a little because you enjoyed him taking an interest but mostly because you could hear his voice without the modulator. It was still deep but softer, holding more emotion.

"Yes. My mum hated it, said I would get hurt. Which I did of course," you laughed.

A shiver ran through your body and you hadn't realised how cold the night had turned until now.

"You're cold," Mando stated.

"Yes, but I don't want to go. I'm comfy here," you almost winced at how desperate you sounded to spend more time with him like this.

"Close your eyes," he commanded. You did it without a second thought. 

He stood, knowing you well enough to know you did everything he asked without thinking about it, always trusting him. At first you thought he was standing to remove his cloak to place over you but he placed his hand on your shoulder.

"Move forward," he said again. 

You shifted away from the rock, not sure what he was doing, until you felt a warmth behind you. It was only then that you realised his helmet was not all he removed, his chest plate and gloves had been taken off too and with you now sitting between his legs he placed an arm around your stomach to pull you closer, the other hand resting on his thigh. His body was radiating enough heat to keep you both warm but ever the carer, he took off his cloak to place it over you like a blanket. 

"Are your eyes still closed?" he asked, his breath warm on the back of your neck making your voice catch in your throat, so you replied with a nod instead.

"Open them," he said, his lips now so close you could feel them move against your neck as he spoke "I trust you."

You sighed in contentment, feeling tears pool at the corner of your eye. Everything you had worried about earlier, about whether he cared and loved you the way you cared and loved for him, disappeared in this one moment. He was completely vulnerable now and trusted you with his whole being. You both sat like that until you felt your eyelids become heavy. Mando must have sensed it and tightened his grip on you, his other hand grabbing your free one to hold.

"You can sleep, Cyar'ika. I've got you," he said, placing a soft kiss to the back of your neck.

That one word was enough to allow yourself to give in completely to him in that moment.

"I love you," you whispered, lifting your joined hands to place a kiss to the back of his, "we'll get your kid back."

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum (I love you)," he said, his voice now quiet and soft.

And thats how he held you, till morning, glad that you were now his and he was yours.


End file.
